minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 02:46, November 1, 2009 If you want to, you could do the agents minifigs.--Munchman14 12:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) If you check out the star wars page, its a sea of red links.(It just looks weird)--Munchman14 15:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I figured i shoud ask you, since it seems you know almost everybody on brickipedia--Munchman14 15:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, first try to make over 50 edits, than I will :)--Munchman14 21:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that Mega- Block's rip off of bionicle? i'm still trying to get my sig to work on this wiki, but it does work on agents wiki.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, what's the site?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll try it in the future.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I would go on now, but i've got to go.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I will create some templates I created template:Userpage. It colors your user page. Check out my page. -- 02:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Signature My signature is not working on this wiki. I copied it to a new sig page but it still doesn't work -- 02:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Usernav I created a usernav template. Template:Usernav Bye -BobaFett2 Template I also created myself a template for my userpage -BobaFett2 Adminship OK. I moved the pictures to the right side of the page, and I added the colors blue and grey to the Agents nav. If there is anything else you need ask me. I will make edit award things next. (And a signature that works on this wiki). Does Munchman still work here? -- 21:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Page color Do you want your page colored? Its:Template:Userpage How do I get my signature it isn't working on this wiki but it works on 3 other wikis? -BobaFett2 I see that you had a red engineer link on the Power Miners page. I deleted it since there is not Power Miners engineer and put in the 2010 Silver Miner. If you are here in 2010 you should delete it once the names of the power miners from 2010 are out. -BobaFett2 Clean up? What do you mean by clean up? Have you decided about making me an admin? OK That is fine I checked what you did and it didn't hurt anything. However, you added Star Wars Minifigures and Star Was to the minifig wiki "tabs" and that is kind of redundant? Have you decided about adminship? Do you have to ask Munchman14? Does he still use wikia? OK I get it I was only suggesting. Does Munchman14 still work here? I don't think so He hasn't been active since I cam does he have a main wiki? BobaFett2 I don't know about my pic. I LOVE MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), which are either similar or the same as MMOGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) -BobaFett2 I think I think that they are from Minifig.net -BobaFett2 I can include a link later. Done-As much as possible-I can get it better later Yes I have heard of it. -BobaFett2 That makes sense Please answer this:Is Munchman14 the only one who can affect adminship? -BobaFett2 Sorry, I don't. However, Flex217 does play it. -BobaFett2 I have an idea! Can you drop him an email? If don't know how I'll try (cause I know). Tell him to make someone a Beureacrat so that you don't have to email him everytime there is a new adminship request. -BobaFett2 I will try over winter break OK-Sounds cool -BobaFett2 Please answer this:Does Munchman14 work in other wikis? Ya see you too Ya he didn't have an email in his preferences so there is no email link. I dropped him a message to see if he comes back try it on Agents wiki too. You should fix that it says both Star Wars and Star Wars Minifigures. OK that stinks I will try to tell the wikia staff about this if I can-maybe they can fix it. Otherwise, you are the only admin this wiki will ever have unless Munchman14 comes back so you should tell me if you need any pic or article-I know everyting about LEGOs from after 2000. I can always use Brickipedia to find out about stuff too. One more thing I will check Brickipedia to find Munchman (I see that you work there too, so do I!). Please answer this:Do you want your page colored and do you want a usernav (I can give you a custom one with an Agents link if you wish). If you want any of these for your page just ask. -BobaFett2 Cool I have known about wikia for about a year but discovered Brickipedia a month ago. I have contacted him I am now waiting for a response on Brickipedia Well I'm not sure I think he may still be there. He could be on MLN wiki and I haven't noticed. I have a page there. He is on MLN, but I can't get him to come back through that. Any wikis that he uses that you know of? -BobaFett2 Anyways I have contacted wikia about this,asking them to make you a Bureacrat (then you will be able to give Adminship and make people Bureacrats if they are trustworthy (Like me (wink, wink!)). -BobaFett2 OK I tried to contat him on MLN wiki-he's there, but probably inactive. I will cross my fingers. -BobaFett2 OK-great. If this works, then a note for you. If you eventually leave, then before you leave make someone else a Bureacrat so that the wiki doesn't get clogged with junk. Also, if you search minifig wiki-Boulderax (on this wiki) is the first thing ON THE LIST! YA! -BobaFett2 Cool I'll make an acount maybe subsrcibe if its cool. -BobaFett2 Join Join User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Clan Welcom. I will add the badges to your page tomorrow. For now, edit this: User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page (just your box). Write what you are working on and if you would like help? --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) User of the month I saw your comment. I am fine with it-I was at that time planning on simply expanding the wiki. Now I am working on the articles themselves. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome template Do you know how to change the welcome thing? Cause I can create a template which you can copy to that page to make it better! Images Hi,I'm new here and was trying to make an R2-D2 article,but I was wondering if there was a picture of that minifig I could use.I can't upload one myself because I don't have the minifig.Hank3887 14:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Hank3887 Category Should there be a category for non-standard minigure bodies (not like peg legs or hooks or robot arms, but like Mars Mission or Life on Mars Aliens, skeletons, etc...). --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 22:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Community Do you edit the community tab? Or do users get added automatically? It does not show Hank3887 and Legoguy1866. -- 01:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My new sig How do you like my sig? 01:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What should it be called? What should it be called? -- 01:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure-I will box in the pic Please answer this: Should there be a category for non-human bodied minigures (skeleton, LoM alien, etc...) -- 01:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) That doesn't make sense I think it should be named:Special Minifig -- 01:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I posted a poll on the main page is that OK? -- 02:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No But I'm free today so I will check it out -- 18:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) OK I will be on at any time from 9-12 minnesota time tomorrow I have to clean my room. -- 18:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yep I created an account and am going to see what the game is like! -- 19:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya Sorry I can't play Fusion Fall today. Tomorrow I can (break) -- 17:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya. You have to be a Bureaucrat. If you go to special pages (the user rights page), it allows a bureaucrat to make someone else an admin, bureaucrat or rollback. Wikia still has not seen the wiki adoption request. -- 02:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I have been slightly busy working on a wiki (I made it to see what its like being an admin and bureaucrat) for legos that you make up. Tomorrow I will be home alone for hours which means I can create over 20 articles. Um for the city themes there are over 20 different minifigs for a single subtheme (and its not a big one like fire or police). How many should I upload? -- 02:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya it is fun I like how you can get on top of almost anything and explore. I am level 3. -- 02:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Why not? -- 02:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) How do you know that? -- 02:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Cool when do they make it free? And did you know that LEGO is cancelling Bionicle? -- 02:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) K'. Bye! -- 02:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sweet. How do you like my signature? -- 02:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I am getting rid of all links to a useless category (minifigure) since most things on this wiki are minifigures. -- 02:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok I always check my mail to see if I got a reply. -- 02:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Useless categories to delete Agents Minifigures (It should be just Agents-this is Minifig wiki, no need to add minifigures to a theme name.) Images:If something is a picture, you don't have to add a category for it since that is an oxymoron-it is already an image without needing a category. Star Wars Minifigures:For the same reason as Agents Minifigures. I have transferred all of its contents to a different category. Rock Raiders Minifigures, Fabuland Minifigures, Power Miners Minifigures, etc... -- 16:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. And can you delete those categories when you are done? They are Oxymorons and I don't want to spend more time changing categories around. -- 16:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya (except that there are like 5 billion different Doc and they are each from different themes, such as:Rock Raiders, Power Miners, Life on Mars, etc...) -- 16:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Me too I just found it looking at good images of Spyrius minifigs! It rocks! I don't upload an image unless there is a page without it-First I create the page so that the image doesn't get reproduced. How do you like the new part of my signature (Word of the Day:____) Uber is my favorite word and one of my teachers's favorite words. -- 16:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) OK. One thing: Isn't it hard to take a picture of a minifigure yourself? I can't get a good focus without the a lot of reflection. -- 16:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Its just fun to say (Its German for large). I also like the word PWNed -- 16:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice-Maybe its just my camera? -- 16:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That's an awesome word! -- 16:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya. I should import a template so that we can archive our HUGE talk pages. -- 16:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya but I don't know what it is or where it is. IRC channel, right? -- 16:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) OK bye tell me when your done what and where the IRC channel is. -- 16:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) YA! Is there a Fusion Fall wiki? -- 18:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add [[File:Example|'frame'|Discription]] instand of [[File:Example|'thumb'|Discription]].It would be look nicer.Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk City Look at the Policeman page and count the number of police. I uploaded all of the police on minifig wiki and it took a long time. -- 15:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I agree-Can I put a link to minifigs.net on the main page so that people can get all the pics of the minifig (Reply and approve or reject this before I do it). -- 16:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I will put it up Minifigs.net is fine with that kind of stuff. I do all the quests I can in any game I play. How do you level up in fusionfall anyways? Nanos? -- 16:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) OK I am on FusionFall right now! -- 17:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I have to play with my little brother a bit first -- 17:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wicked! -- 17:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ill be back -- 17:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Level 4 in FF Level 4 is free -- 20:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The robot Do you mean in the infected zone? That was really cool!. So I will do all quests for level 4 but one. -- 21:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I beat Level 4! Yay! If you try to go in the time machine, it says Upgrade Today! So I just have to wait. Can you delete the Candidates for Deletion? -- 22:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) No. My guy didn't lock! I simply have the mission and I can always leave! Basically, now I can just do fun stuff until it is all free. I will help you with missions tomorrow and we can do obstacle courses (races to see who finishes first?). -- 23:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ya I like to race! It makes the game a lot more fun being able to jump on things. -- 01:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Wiki welcome message Do you mind if I improve the message that welcomes a new user to the wiki? -- 15:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Wait NVM I cannot do that since it is locked from non-admins. Anyways, go to User:Wikia to improve welcome messages! -- 15:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What it should say Welcome to Minifig Wiki! Include a link to the star wars, city, and castle pages, include the templates Userpage, Usernav, and Color if they want to trick out their userpage, and make it in a box with a picture of the golden knight minifigure so that it looks cool-You can ask FreddyderHamster to make it then you simply copy it to that page. -- 16:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem! Wikia still hasn't answered the adoption request, sorry. It will be answered soon. -- 21:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ya OK do you have any copies of your mask that I can trade for? -- 00:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) YES SCORE 1 FOR THE WIKI! They made us both Admins and Bureaucrats! Should we make Legoguy1866 an admin? Should we Make FreddyDerHamster a Bureaucrat? -- 15:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) YAY I deleted the useless categories! Now I shall proceed to fill out western! URGENT:Do you mind if I shorten the sidebar it is WAAAAY too long. -- 15:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Look Go here and check out the message to all new users-See how you like it and tell me on my talk page if thats how you want it. -- 16:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Vote can you vote in Minifigure Wiki: Requests?--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) He has not been on for a while would you like to be a roll back? 14:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Question Do You Play Fusion Fall? If You Do I Would Of Guest Your In game Name. If you need help lvling i am Agent Flex217. 16:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hes Agent Fordo I am Agent Shore. 16:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks glad you are active again where were you? 01:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Great I have not been on FF lately I will be on this weekend 22:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) 22:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my brother was on I forgot to log him out. Why not? 22:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The featured thing is because I am featured. I did not ask for it but we are voting for new featured articles on the main page. 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) adopt bobafett2 adopted it as well. you can't just put you adopted it because bobafett2 was the one who put the request.-- 13:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Anyways it a week or two ago. 21:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Wikia made you an admin because I gave a message to wikia saying that there were no active bureaucrats and asked for them to give the wiki to us so they made us admins and bureaucrats a week and a half ago. Do not make anyone a bureaucrat and if you want to make someone an admin or rollback we need to discuss it first because we don't need more rollbacks or admins-about 1 admin (not counting us) per 500 articles, 1 rollback per 100 articles. 21:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Look I adopted the wiki for both of us because I told them to make us admins+bureaucrats and they did. That's all but this happened a while ago is FF free now? 21:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The main page needs to not be blocked from users because they should be able to edit it and if they vandalize the main page then they can be blocked and I can rollback of undo it. 22:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you are saying but it is not fair for non-admins to have to contact us about everything that they want to do on that page. Actually, a non-admin (FDH or Devilmanozzy) made the mainpage awesome so we should leave it unlocked. 18:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Please it is unfair to people like FreddyderHamster or Legoguy. 22:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Look I have held polls people prefer to be able to edit it. 00:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) No don't delete them. They are important. People want to be able to see different aspects, such as the face or the back of the cape. Remember I am also an admin we can discuss but please don't give me orders. 00:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Please just leave it as it is because more pictures never hurt anyone. 00:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Instead of Chatting on the IRC there is a widget (where your username is, click more then manage widgets. The one named shout box allows you to chat with other people. 00:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You should check out the forums. 00:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You need to see We are trying to create a manual of style/rules. Its Minifigure Wiki:Rules and Policies. 01:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) But there is an article LEGO and LEGO has stated that it wants to be known as LEGO, nothing more, nothing less. 02:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I read that in "The LEGO Book". I have to go now but please reply. If I write something it is probably true since that book has just about everything: It is by LEGO. Town did change to World City, and then just to City. If you have the book you can read it there. Bye see ya on FF sometime 02:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I also have 30 years of the minifigure. The only space things I am interested in now are UFO, Insectoids, Classic Space, and Spyrius (plus the pumb/tube system of Life on Mars and Mars Mission). Bye! 03:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my dad says I can't use the computer anymore so bye howabout tomorrow at the same time? 19:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man my friend was over I used all the time I can use without my dad getting mad. :( I was playing Lego Indiana Jones 2 it is awesome! 21:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Um why do you have another account for FF wiki? 21:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I don't get to play much so I have only played for a few hours total. Is Temple of Doom better or worse than in Indy 1 because those were my favorite levels? 21:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, a battle with the Kali thing? Do you mean Mola Ram? It is good that they ditched the mine cart chase that was a bit odd. 21:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you work on Exo-Force a bit please? 22:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Visit Please visit Forum:Help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 21:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Join Join.LAWiki. It is a gamin wiki where you make worlds out of legos and then you roleplay more or less see mine as an example you should join. 04:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) MLnwiki doesn't have an IRC...You should get ajraddatz to set one up for us... 21:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Templates Please apply Template:Minifigure Header and Template:Minifig to articles. Thanks![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) GGD 03:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Im on the wiki.